


A Matter of (Mis)Comunication

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong with Bucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of (Mis)Comunication

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy belated birthday to my dearest, sweet, beautiful Sasha. I love you so much, sweetie. I hope you had a wonderful birthday, and sorry for sucking so much and being super, super late with your very special present. I promise next year I will be on time.   
> Second: this is my first time ever writing these characters, and I know it sucks because I feel I don't know them enough to get them right. But I wanted to do this as something special for a friend, so I had to try. I hope it doesn't exactly suck!

“Are you worried? I think that’s your worried face. Look at that-“

“Tony. _Shut up_.” Steve turned around to find Tony looking at him, a smirk on his face. He let out a defeated sigh and his shoulders fell. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. He just stays like that, for hours on end, every day. Barely talks. I’m lucky sometimes if he even looks at me.”

It had been a little over five weeks since Steve had faced the Winter Soldier for the final time. In a battle that had been confusing all along, Bucky had finally let go of his façade and had openly defied his HYDRA captors/torturers, barely escaping alive. Steve had taken him to the safest place he knew: Stark tower. Bucky had collapsed shortly after arriving there, so he was kept under observation for a few days until he got stabilized, but even then, he still wasn’t entirely himself-and it weighed on Steve more than anyone else.

“Give it a little time, Steve. It’s all a little too much to take in, y’know. Guy’s been having his head messed with for ages, he’s only been back on the right track for a month.” He patted Steve’s shoulder and started to walk away. “But never stop trying!”

With a wave, he had disappeared into his lab.

Steve was left alone again, pondering what his next approach would be. He really wanted to talk to Bucky (or rather, he wanted Bucky to talk to him), but he was afraid of driving him away if he kept pushing. Still, he couldn’t just sit there and watch his best friend waste away. With a last sigh, Steve finally entered the TV. room.

“Hey Buck”.

Bucky lifted his head from the magazine on his lap and tried for a smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey”.

One, two, three seconds of awkward silence. “Wanna sit down? I was just about to watch some TV.” He put the magazine aside and reached for the control, but Steve caught his wrist halfway.

“I don’t want to watch TV, Buck. I want to talk. I want you to talk to me.”

“Steve…”

“I don’t want you to talk about what happened, if you don’t want to. I won’t even ask you to talk about how you’re faring, or anything. I just want you to trust me. Tell me- tell me how I can help you. Damn it, Buck, at this point tell me I fucking _can_ help you!”

Bucky stared at him for a second, which only made Steve feel more frustrated. He shouldn’t have exploded like that, he knew it. It was just that the whole thing was too hard to handle, and given that it was Bucky the one to always pull him back from those dark places, it all made it worse. It didn’t help when Bucky started to laugh.

“Oh, thank God! There you are!” He leaned forward and patted Steve’s cheek affectionately before pulling him into a hug. “See? This is what I was missing. Thank you.” Steve pulled away, a confused look on his face, in complete contrast with the amazed one Bucky was wearing.

“Wh-what?”

“Steve. Really. Why do you think I would ever avoid you? No- shut up. Shut up, let me talk. You wanted me to talk? Now let me. You think I kept to myself because I was suffering. Because of what happened, because of what I did. That’s not it, man. No, I just- I just couldn’t have you around ‘cause, well, sorry but it made me uncomfortable. You kept looking at me like I would break any minute, like if you stared too long I’d disintegrate or something. I hated it. I know- I know you wanted to take care of me and, trust me, I really appreciate it. I know why you did all you did, I just wished you’d… Stop. All I want, all I need to truly feel like I have my life back is to have my best friend back, okay?”

“I’m here. I’m here, Buck. I’ll never be anywhere else.” Steve’s words almost got caught in his throat. “I’ll always be with you.”

He knew that would be enough, that he didn’t need to say he was sorry. Bucky would know. He needed to know that much.

Once again, Bucky was smiling, but this time it felt different: it felt real. “’Till the end of the line?”

“’Till the end of the line.”

“Now that we got that one out of the way, can we please watch some TV? I’m missing How To Get Away With Murder.” Steve elbowed Bucky’s side, but turned on the TV anyways. There would be plenty of time to try to get their relationship back on track. Watching TV for a little while wouldn’t do any harm. The rest, they would figure out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't feel exactly as a whole piece, more like a scene, right? There's no actual plot or conflict that gets developed and solved and all that. Sorry. Also sorry for the shameless AU. I just needed Tony on Steve's side for this one.   
> I know it would/could/SHOULD have been better. I'll try to do better next time. If you people think I should ever be allowed to write about these characters again after reading this. Let me know.


End file.
